Mystic Falls Cemetery
Mystic Falls Cemetery is located in Mystic Falls, established in 1792, two years after the deaths of the hundred witches who lived there. It was first seen in Pilot when Bonnie Bennett was driving herself and Elena Gilbert to school. History Grayson and Miranda Gilbert & Miranda's tombstone]] The specific cemetery is where Elena and Jeremy Gilbert's parents are buried. Elena often visits their between breaks at school in order to write in her diary, which was first given to her by her mother, Miranda Gilbert. Although, she tries to keep it a secret that she goes there, it is revealed that Jeremy often sees her sneak off there. It is also possibly, that their funeral was also held there, and was visited by, Elena Gilbert, Jeremy Gilbert and Jenna Sommers. Throughout The Vampire Diaries Series |-|Season 1= and Elena.]] It was where Elena also met Stefan Salvatore. While getting tormented by mysterious happenings like fog and a black crow, which eventually turned out to be Damon Salvatore's doing. Elena runs off in fear, and accidentally trips on a tree root. When she gets up, she turns around to find Stefan standing there. They engaged in small talk for a couple of minutes, until Stefan senses that she is bleeding which ultimately causes him to run off quickly, to avoid being unable to control himself around her. Julie Plec also mentioned in an interview that when Stefan and Elena first met in the cemetery, that she knew she hired the right actors for them. In Children Of The Damned, Stefan and Elena go to the cemetery to get Emily Bennett's Grimoire, which is buried in Stefans father Giuseppe Salvatore's grave. |-|Season 2= *In The Sun Also Rises, Jenna and John's funeral was held here. |-|Season 3= *In The Ties That Bind, 3 graves were seen: **Sheila's grave - ("Beloved grandmother") **Amelia's grave - ("She was well esteemed and loyal to all who knew her") **Ernestine's grave - ("Rest in peace") |-|Season 4= *In Memorial, Alaric's tombstone was seen while Damon visited his grave. *In Pictures of You, Bonnie visited Jeremy's grave in her dream. *In The Walking Dead, Elena visited Jeremy's grave. |-|Season 5= * In For Whom the Bell Tolls, Stefan, Damon, Caroline, Elena and Jesse are seen attending Remembrance Day, a day they honor their dead closed ones. * In Home, Silas is seen teaching to Bonnie the spell that will make all of the dead Travelers pass through her to the Other Side, and all her friends who are on the Other side to the living world. |-|Season 6= * In I'll Remember, Elena lit candles in the crypt. *In The World Has Turned and Left Me Here, Damon returned to the real world in the Salvatore crypt. *In The More You Ignore Me, The Closer I Get, Damon and Stefan talked about 1994 Prison World. *In Do You Remember the First Time?, Damon found Bonnie's teddy bear. *In I Alone, Liv helped Damon and Elena return to the prison world. *In Christmas Through Your Eyes, Kai brought Jo her the bring the magic back to her. He also managed to absorb the Traveller's magic, thus removing the anti-magic border. *Lillian Salvatore's funeral was seen in a flashback scene in Let Her Go. *In The Downward Spiral, Damon opened his mother's casket only to discover that she wasn't there. * In I'm Thinking Of You All The While, Stefan and Damon put Elena's Coffin in the crypt. |-|Season 7= *In Never Let Me Go, Elena's coffin was removed from the Salvatore crypt; Malcolm's funeral was held here. *In a flashback scene from Age of Innocence, Stefan brought Valerie to his mother's grave. *In I Carry Your Heart With Me, passengers on a tour bus were attacked and killed by by Oscar, until Lily stopped him *In Mommie Dearest, Enzo tried to kill Julian. *In Cold as Ice, Lily's funeral was held here; Caroline visited Liz's grave. *In Days of Future Past Matt visited Penny's grave to say that Stefan has paid for what he did. |-|Season 8= *In Coming Home Was a Mistake, Stefan, Caroline, Matt and Alaric are seen carrying Tyler's coffin to bury him with his family, next to the Lockwood family graves. Tyler's funeral was suppose to be held here until Damon interrupted, which he was not welcome since he killed Tyler and that his humanity off. *In Nostalgia's a Bitch, Bonnie saw Tyler in Damon's subconscious. *In The Lies Will Catch Up To You, Kai and Damon came to wake up Elena, but Kai managed to escape with her coffin. *In It's Been a Hell of a Ride, Cade visited Damon after Kai siphoned him. Throughout Legacies Series Season One Appearances The Vampire Diaries Season One *''Pilot'' *''You're Undead to Me'' *''Lost Girls'' *''Children of the Damned'' Season Two *''The Sun Also Rises'' Season Three *''Our Town'' *''The Ties That Bind'' (Dream) *''1912'' (flashback) *''Do Not Go Gentle'' Season Four'' *''Memorial'' *''Pictures of You'' (Dream) *''The Walking Dead'' *''Graduation'' '''Season Five *''For Whom the Bell Tolls'' *''Resident Evil'' (The Other Side) *''Home'' Season Six *''I'll Remember'' *''The World Has Turned and Left Me Here'' *''The More You Ignore Me, The Closer I Get'' *''Do You Remember the First Time?'' *''I Alone'' *''Christmas Through Your Eyes'' *''Let Her Go'' (flashback) *''The Downward Spiral'' *''I'm Thinking Of You All The While'' Season Seven *''Never Let Me Go'' *''Age of Innocence'' (flashback) *''I Carry Your Heart With Me'' *''Mommie Dearest'' *''Cold as Ice'' *''Days of Future Past'' Season Eight *''Coming Home Was a Mistake'' *''Nostalgia's a Bitch'' (hallucination) *''The Lies Will Catch Up To You'' *''It's Been a Hell of a Ride'' *''I Was Feeling Epic'' Legacies Season One *''Mombie Dearest'' *''Death Keeps Knocking On My Door'' Tombstones 101~Grayson~Miranda-Tomb.png|Grayson & Miranda Gilbert Ameliabennettgrave.jpg|Amelia Bennett Ernestinebennettgrave.jpg|Ernestine Bennett Grave-Alaric.jpg|Alaric Saltzman Sheilabennett'sgrave.jpg|Sheila Bennett Grave-Bonnie.jpg|Bonnie Bennett Grave-John.jpg|John Gilbert Grave-Jeremy.jpg|Jeremy Gilbert Giuseppe_Salvatore_Tombstone.jpg|Giuseppe Salvatore Grave-Isobel.jpg|Isobel Flemming MF_Cemetery_Liz_Forbes_Tombstone.jpg|Elizabeth Forbes MF_Cemetery_Vicki_Tombstone.png|Vicki Donovan LGC106-131-Jo's Gravestone.png|Josette Laughlin Novels In the novels, the cemetery is one of the most important places in the original series. Elena visits the grave of her parents. Soon, Bonnie and Meredith find Elena asleep on the spot. Trying to return home, Bonnie being controlled by Honoria Fell says that the danger is close and should move immediately to that place. The girls run to the bridge where evil cannot reach them. Some time later, Elena, Tyler, Vicki, and Dick come to the cemetery to continue the party, however, Tyler seizes the moment with Elena, but Stefan saves her and they leave the place. During the situation between Tyler, Elena and Stefan, the two other visitors: Vicki and Dick remain in the old church, where they are attacked by a creature (Katherine in animal form). Vicky is found by Matt, Bonnie and Meredith, but she was under the influence of Katherine. After the incident, the cemetery remains relatively calm, because Katherine just killed a man for food. In the last part of "The Fury", Elena, Stefan, Damon, Bonnie, Meredith, Alaric, and Matt go to the cemetery to find out what is going to happen in the town that night. Arriving at the old church, they found a second grave, where they find bones destroyed or damaged, then, Honoria Fell appears telling them the evil power is related to Stefan, Damon and Elena. Honoria Fell tells Bonnie that can remove her powers and has a choice, but she accepts them to help her friends. In the end, Honoria wishes the best to all, but after the withdrawal of Honoria, the cause of all disasters appears and attacks Stefan, Damon and Elena. In the end, Elena and Katherine die by sunlight. Trivia * The actual cemetery is behind the Original Salvatore Boarding House as seen in Season One episode, Pilot. Mentioned by Kevin Williamson and Julie Plec in the commentary to the Season 1 episode, Pilot * In the one part of the cemetery is Fell's Church and the tomb. * Stefan told Elena that in an older part of the Cemetery is the Salvatore Mausoleum and that's where his father is buried. * Many of the characters are buried here such as; Sheila Bennett, Amelia Bennett, Ernestine Bennett, John Gilbert, Jenna Sommers, Miranda and Grayson Gilbert and some more. Isobel Flemming, however was buried in Grove Hill Cemetery, being born there. * The cemetery is actually where Klaus killed his mother Esther, 1000 years ago, marking the place with power for all eternity. Gallery |-|Cemetery= 101-MF Cemetery-Sign.jpg 1x01-Pilot (24).jpg 1x01-Pilot (99).jpg 1x01-Pilot (90).jpg 1x01-Pilot (23).jpg 1x01-Pilot (4).jpg 1x01-Pilot (44).jpg 1x01-Pilot (32).jpg 1x01-Pilot (9).jpg 1x01-Pilot (98).jpg 1x01-Pilot (97).jpg 1x01-Pilot (96).jpg 1x01-Pilot (71).jpg 1x01-Pilot (12).jpg 1x01-Pilot (17).jpg 105-Cemetery.png TVD - 2.21 - The Sun Also Rises.avi snapshot 39.49 -2011.05.06 23.41.15-.jpg Damongrave.jpg The Sun Also Rises ~ Stefan and Damon in Cemetery.png Alaric_Tomb_Stone.png JeremyGrave.jpg|Bonnie visits Jeremy's grave Mystic_Falls_Cemetery_2014-10-20_Ian_Somerhalder_Instagram.jpg|TVD S6 BTS 6X09-20-ElenaDamonLiv.jpg 6X10-100-Kai.jpg Kai-throws-ric.png 7X09-98-Liz'sTomb.jpg|Liz's tomb 7X09-99-Caroline.jpg|Caroline visits Liz's grave 805-027-Stefan-Caroline-Matt-Alaric~Tyler.png 816-151~Elena~Bonnie~Caroline-MF_Cemetery.png |-|Salvatore Crypt= 105~Jerremy~Vicki-Cemetery.png 106-MF_Cemetery.png 106~Damon-MF_Cemetery.png 106~Damon~Vicki-MF_Cemetery.png 108~Bonnie-MF_Cemetery.png 6X10-83-JoLivKai.jpg Kai-liv-and-luke.png 814-003~Damon~Cade-MF_Cemetery.png 816-141~Damon~Caroline Salvatore Crypt.png 816-Crow-Salvatore_Crypt-Afterlife.png 816-179~Elena~Damon-MF_Cemetery-Afterlife.png 816-182~Elena~Damon-MF_Cemetery-Afterlife.png |-|Behind the Scenes= 2015-09-11_Trevor_Stott_Instagram.jpg|September 11, 2015 Mystic_Falls_Cemetery.jpg|September 11, 2015 Mystic_Falls_Cemetery_Salvatore_Crypt.jpg|September 17, 2015 Mystic_Falls_Cemetery_Cross_Tomb.jpg|September 17, 2015 2015-09-17_James_Stoteraux_Twitter.jpg|September 17, 2015 2015-10-15_Salvatore_Crypt_Ian_Somerhalder_Instagram.jpg|October 15, 2015 2017-03-03 Salvatore Crypt.jpg|March 3, 2017 References See also Category:Locations Category:Community Location Category:Cemeteries